ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hard-Boiled Liver
is the 18th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on November 5th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story1394 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Hard-Boiled Liver" Synopsis Naomi's uncle, Shibukawa Ittetsu, is having trouble with his daughter Tetsuko. When she gets caught up in the plot of a criminal alien, the time comes for Shibukawa to show what an officer of VTL is made of. Plot One day, Ittetsu goes to visit the SSP for help. Lately, he has been struggling to re-connect with his trendy and spoiled teenage daughter, Tetsuko. Despite some hesitation, the SSP agrees to help him out, but to their surprise and frustration, Ittetsu's facts prove truthful as Tetsuko not only demands that everybody call her "Katherine" from now on (too embarrassed to go by the name Ittetsu gave her) but she also restates her hatred in him for spending too much time at work and for spying on her constantly, after their latest conflict involved him catching her buying some jewelry from a sketchy peddler named "Takahiro" (whom Tetsuko has been flurting with for some time now.) Hoping to help her family re-connect with one another, Naomi suggests that Tetsuko and the SSP spy on Ittetsu just to see how hard his job really is, to which Tetsuko agrees (but only so that she can flurt with Gai along the way shortly after meeting him.) As the day goes on though, the SSP discovers that Ittetsu has been doing nothing but speaking to women all day, which only gives Tetsuko more incentive to express her disappointment in him. Later on, Gai joins her in having a drink, where she continues to talk down about her father. Gai however firmly reminds her that while Ittetsu may not look heroic today, it does not mean that his job is as easy as it looks and that it possibly can be serious some other day, which manages to convince Tetsuko to at least consider some 2nd thoughts on her father. Shortly into the moment though, Naomi informs them that Ittetsu is confronting Takahiro in an abandoned factory. Not willing to tolerate her father's actions anymore, Tetsuko interrupts Ittetsu's interrogation and chastises him for his actions all day, angrily denouncing him as her father. During the family conflict though, Takahiro pulls out a blue stone known as "Slimtonium" and reveals that he is in fact, an Alien Shaplay in disguise! Revealing that the jewel he gave Tetsuko earlier is also made of Slimtonium, the alien siphons Tetsuko's Life-Force from her through the jewel! (the alien states that the longer Slimtonium is conntected to a human, the more it saps them of their energy.) With his Slimtonium Keystone fully powered, Alien Shaplay also unleashes a Monster to dispose of Ittetsu and the SSP: Bemular! Luckily, Gai is already on the scene and he confronts the Monster as Ultraman Orb while Ittetsu is left to deal with the alien in a shoot-out. The fight appears to be even for both sides at first, but the battle soon shifts towards the invaders when Bemular's new horns allows the Monster to absorb Orb's energy attacks, while Ittetsu is physically overpowered once Alien Shaplay finds an opening. However when Tetsuko regains consciousness and sees what her father is going through just to save her, having a change of heart, Tetsuko cheers on Ittetsu to win. Motivated by her words, Ittetsu gets a second wind, and after luring Alien Shaplay towards a stack of Oil Drums, he fires at the drums, consuming the alien in a firey explosion. Meanwhile Orb, after transforming into his Orb Origin form, destroys Bemular with his Orb Flame Claibur attack. Later on, Ittetsu reveals why he was talking to women earlier: He was looking for traces of Alien Shaplay's Slimtonium before he could sap them of their energy as well. With the truth revealed and the alien's plan foiled, Ittetsu and Tetsuko take the time to bond over the experience, only to resume squabbling once more, albeit in a more friendlier manner. Later that night though, Alien Shaplay, revealed to have survived the explosion, wanders away in pain, vowing vengence on the humans for ruining his plan. Suddenly an unseen figure confronts the alien and slices him with a Katana, killing Alien Shaplay for good. The killer suddenly reveals itself to be none other than Jugglus Juggler, who's sporting a noticable wound on the side of his head... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Starting from this episode, the show's opening was slightly altered to show all of Ultraman Orb's fusion forms in action, as well as including his now revealed Orb Origin form. *When Alien Shaplay steal Tetsuko's Life-Force to power his Slimtonium's Keystone, the alien quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "The Human Ranch". Errors *''to be added'' External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes